High School Never Ends
by ZeldaPotter
Summary: Dean likes Castiel who likes Meg who likes Gabriel who likes Charlie who likes Ruby who likes Sam who likes Jo who likes Dean. Man, high school is complicated.


Dean and Castiel had formed an unlikely friendship a long time ago. It was about ten years back, when they were six. Castiel and his family had just moved into the house next door to Dean's (This house hadn't been inhabited since before Dean was born which had convinced Dean that it was haunted) Castiel's parent's and they told him to go outside and make some friends. Castiel wasn't very good at socializing; at least, that's what his elder sister, Anna, always said. Castiel attempted to make friends, and my attempted I mean he went outside and sat on the curb until it was time for dinner. Dean saw him and thought he looked lonely so he asked his mother, who was baking a pie for their new neighbors (And an extra one for Dean of course) if he could go play with him. His mother said yes of course and two minutes later he walked outside and sat next to Castiel. Dean introduced himself, Castiel was shy at first but he soon warmed up to Dean. Dean had then told him his theories about Castiel's house being haunted, he agreed completely; mentioning that the previous owners had left al the furniture intact and he was fairly certain he heard noises coming out of his closet in his new bedroom. And so that weekend Dean asked if he was allowed to sleep over at Castiel's house, at night after his family went to sleep Dean and Castiel had snuck out of his room and went in search of the ghosts. They looked all around the house for the ghost (Even though had no idea what to do if they were to find it) The next morning Castiel's father found the two of them asleep and curled up next to each other in the basement. That day they became best friends.

Now, if you were to ask Dean the exact time he fell in love with Castiel, he could tell you. He wouldn't admit it of course; he flirted with every girl he met but really, the way he looked at Cas? It just screamed 'I love you and I wanna marry you and adopt beautiful babies with you and spend the rest of my life with you' and Cas of course, was completely oblivious. Dean had started noticing Cas's looks when they reached puberty. He became well, for lack of a better word _gorgeous. _But the day Dean fell in love? That was October eleventh 2009. They were 13 years old. It was a Sunday, Dean had been sick with the chicken pox and a horrible fever all week, every day after school Cas came over to give him the homework they had been assigned and he stayed there, taking care of Dean until curfew. Saturday morning Cas showed up with homemade chicken soup and fed it to Dean, again, he spent all day there taking care of him. Sunday, Cas had to come a bit later than he did the day before, first he needed to go to church and after wards he had a piano lesson, but he promised Dean he'd be back to take care of him right after he was finished. It came as a shock to Dean when he opened the front door and found Castiel standing there with Dean's little brother Sam in his arms. Castiel's trench coat was wrapped around Sam's shoulders and Dean was slightly jealous. His jealousy faded when he saw Sam's face, he was in pain and he had been crying. Cas explained that he was walking home when he saw Sam crying, Cas said that Sam had fallen from a tree, thankfully not a very tall tree, and his ankle was probably twisted. Castiel had carried him back here. That was the moment Dean Winchester fell in love with Castiel Shurley. When he saw that Castiel cared just as much for his little brother as he did.

That was three years ago, and he was still hopelessly in love. They were sixteen now and starting their junior year, meanwhile Sammy was starting his sophomore year. Cas was going to come over soon so they could all go to school together in Dean's new car. Well, technically it was John's old car. Thanks to Castiel, Dean had gotten his first ever A+, and it was for calculus too, and that of course, called for celebration. John bought himself a new car and gave Dean his old Chevy. Dean didn't care that it was an old car; he loved it, called it baby, occasionally stroked it and Cas was fairly certain he'd seen Dean kiss it once; Dean kept denying it but Cas knows what he saw.

"Dean! Cas is here!" Sammy yelled from downstairs. Dean grabbed his bag and rushed downstairs, eager to see his best friend.

"Dean-o!" Cas said and went to hug Dean.

"You been hanging around Gabriel?"

"Well, he's only my brother and I see him everyday-"

"Yeah that's great guys let's go." Sam said while pulling both of them towards the impala. Dean turned on the engine and AC/DC's '_Back in Black'_ started playing.

"Guess who has a girlfriend." Cas said once they were in the impala. Dean felt his heart drop.

"…You finally asked Meg out huh?"

Cas had had a crush on Meg since eighth grade when she told him that his new haircut looked nice. And although it broke his heart, Dean wanted his best friend to be happy, he encouraged Cas to ask her out, told him things they could talk about but Cas, as Dean put it 'didn't have the balls to do it' and so he silently admires her from afar, and by that I mean he stares at her with his mouth open likes she's the greatest thing on the planet.

"I wish. It's Chuck."

"Chuck?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Yup, Chuck, the old man's finally got himself a girl. Her names Becky and she's completely insane."

"Well that's always fun."

"She says she's _Supernatural's _number one fan."

"The books Chuck writes?"

"Yup, but here's the thing, she wants Shaun and Dave to fall in love."

"But… aren't they brothers?"

"That is correct."

"Well that's… I-I'm not gonna lie that's kinda weird."

"And she thinks I'm an angel just because I was named after the angel in the books." Dean snickered.

"You know, most people who's dads are authors get characters named after them, not the other way around."

"Yes I'm named after a fiction angel in my father's books it's hilarious." Cas said dryly. "Anyway, she's terrifying. She keeps staring at me and she's always got this creepy smile on her face and she writes fanfiction. _Dave and Shaun together fanfiction._ And she makes me read them!"

"_Well, I'm baaaack, baaaack. I'm back in black, yes I'm back in black!" _ Dean sang.

"Okay fine ignore the face that my possible future step mom is forcing me to read gay porn that she wrote."

"_Baaaaack, baaaack." _Dean ignored Cas and kept singing. Dean did feel bad for Cas though, not because of his dad's crazy new girlfriend, because he thought that was _hilarious_, but because it was probably hard to see his father with another woman since Cas was always really close with his mother.

Cas' mom died when he was eight. Dean still remembered the night Chuck banged on their door at one in the morning asking if Castiel and his siblings could spend the night there because his wife and been in a car accident and he needed to go to thehospital. She didn't make it. He remembered going to the funeral, he remembered seeing Cas cry. He didn't like it when Cas cried, it made him cry too. Chuck had it rough the first few months after that, he started writing some dark stuff in the lives of Shaun and Dave Westchester. Shaun came back from hell with no soul and was a huge dick, Cas betrayed the brothers and went to work with the king of hell, killed his brother, lots of depressing crap. About a year after he got a bit better, started leaving the house not just to buy food, started smiling more often and he stopped writing depressing things, well, except for killing Cas, making Shaun and Dave practically hate each other, making Shaun insane, making Cas insane and sending Dave and Cas to purgatory. Nothing too horrible after that.

"_DEAN!"_ Sam yelled.

"What!"

"I've been trying to get your attention for like five minutes! You missed the turn!"

"Crap." Dean muttered as he started backing up the car.

"Great, now we're gonna be late on the first day back!" Sam said.

"Relax Sammy, we're not gonna be late, I'll make sure of it." Dean reassured him.

"School started like, three minutes ago." Cas said.

"Cool thanks Cas."

"Hurry up!" Sam yelled again.

"I'm driving as fast as the law allows me to!"

"You've never cared about the speed limit before!"

"That was before dad threatened to take away my car if I got another ticket!"

"We're gonna get detention on the first day!"

"Relax Sam," Cas started. "No one gives detention on the first day."

"Ms. Talbot does! She once gave me detention because I asked Jo if I could borrow a pencil!" Sam said.

"Talbot's a bitch. Hey, speaking of Jo, how's that crush coming along Sammy?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows and Sam's ears went pink.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about…" He said quietly.

"So that means you're still hopelessly in love with her huh? Man you're worse than Cas!"

"Shut up Dean!" Sam and Cas yelled in unison.

They arrived at school and Sam was running toward the doors before Dean even turned the engine off. Dean didn't blame him, he'd hate to have their cranky, snarky bitch of a geography teacher Ms. Talbot, first period, and on the first day too! Luckily for him and Cas, they had biology with Mr. Turner, who told everyone to call him Joshua, first period. Joshua was like the nicest guy ever, he would explain something for about five minutes (And they were very good explanations too) and the students could do whatever they wanted for the rest of the period. Dean and Cas were his favorite students, which Dean never understood because he mainly got C's for biology, but hey, he wasn't complaining, at least they were safe from detention, poor Sammy wouldn't be so lucky.

Their school was very small, it was a school from 7th to 12th grade, and there was only one class in each grade. There was also only one teacher for each subject. They had Ms. Barnes who gave Spanish, who Dean also flirted with pretty much every day just to hide the fact that he's gay for his best friend. Ms. Talbot who hated Dean for no reason, Mr. Turner who loved Dean for no reason, and the principal, Mr Crowley, who had his days where he liked Dean and Cas, and others were he hated their guts. And then there was the calculus teacher, Mr. Arch, aka Lucifer. That probably wasn't his real name but that's what everyone called him, I'm sure you can guess why. He was a dick, the biggest dick, the emperor dick in the land of Dickania. Cas' brother Gabriel called him a great big bag of dicks to his face once in 8th grade, he's in his senior year now (along with Cas' other brother Balthazar) and since then he's had detention every. Single. Day. And he was held back since then. So yeah, Gabriel has basically had about a thousand detentions in six years. There were a bunch of other teachers too but they weren't that important.

Like Dean had predicted, he and Cas weren't given detention by Joshua. They walked in the classroom, apologized for being late and sat in the only two seats left. They sat in groups of five in Biology, and just Dean's luck, the two seats left were in the group with Meg, Ruby, and Lilith. Meg smiled and greeted him and Cas, she also told Cas he looked cute in his tie which made him blush and look to the ground, Lilith smirked and whispered something to Ruby who laughed.

"So guys, how was your summer? Do anything fun?" Meg asked.

"Eh, didn't really do much, just hung out with Cas." Dean said.

"How 'bout you Clarence?" Ruby and Lilith giggled at her nickname for him. "Do anything besides hang out with Dean?"

"Um… I-I-" This always happened whenever Meg spoke to Cas, he'd blush, stutter and try not to say anything stupid, but it never worked. Dean hit his leg under the table. "I-I mean um… No. No I d-didn't do anything e-else."

"Hm, how about your brother how's he doing?"

"W-which one?"

"Gabriel obviously."

"Oh um… He's um… fine, I guess." Dean felt sorry for Cas, to have your crush have a crush on your brother really sucked of course, having a crush on your best friend who has a crush on someone else also sucks.. He didn't think Cas had noticed Meg liking Gabriel because he really was oblivious to everything but in the summer Dean, Sam, Cas and his siblings had all gone to the beach and they saw Meg and her friends there, Cas didn't notice the way Meg was eying Gabriel and how she kept flirting with him but Dean did.

"Speaking of brothers," Ruby began "How's your brother, Winchester?"

"Sammy? Oh he's fine, 'cept he's probably gonna have detention today."

"Lucifer of Talbot?"

"His name isn't Lucifer!" Lilith yelled.

"Whatever, your dad's a dick and you know it." Meg said, Lilith rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut.

"Talbot, Lucifer likes him for some weird ass reason."

"It's not weird, your brother's super cute." Ruby told him.

"…Okay… I don't really think so but uh, your own opinion I suppose." Dean and the girls talked some more while Cas stared at Meg, they went to their other classes, Dean almost got detention with Lucifer, but Cas saved his ass, and now they were headed to lunch.

They grabbed their lunch and went to the table they'd been sitting at since 7th grade, Gabriel and Balthazar were already there, a red headed girl was sitting next to them, Cas almost mistook her for Anna, but she was already in university. Gabriel greeted them when they sat down.

"Hey guys, this is Charlie Bradbury, she just moved here from Wisconsin." He said.

"Hey, I'm Dean, this is Cas, nice to meet you."

"You're Gabe and Balt's brother right?" She asked. Cas sniggered.

"Yeah that's me… _Balt?_" He said looking to his brother.

"It's a nickname asshat."

"Hey Balt how come you have a British accent but they don't?" Charlie asked. To be honest, Dean had been wondering this for quite some time as well.

"Our parents sent him to boarding school in England when he was eight." Gabriel told her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Nah he just likes being a dick." Charlie laughed which made Gabriel smile widely. "No one knows where it came from, I think he just liked Harry Potter too much."

"Well Harry Potter is pretty awesome." She said.

"This is true. Who's your favorite character?"

"Okay well," Dean interrupted "You two carry on with your nerd talk, Cas and I are gonna… get away from you guys because you're kind of weird."

"You're one to talk." Balthazar said. Dean made a face at him and pulled Castiel away.

"Where're we going?" Castiel asked.

"I dunno, wanna have lunch on the football field?"

"Sure." They walked together in a comfortable silence, once there they unwrapped their sandwiches, Dean had ham and eggs, Cas had tuna salad, they each gave each other half of their sandwich. Next they mixed their drinks, they poured root beer and Dr. Pepper together and drank it, they had been doing this since they were eight when Cas had wanted some Dr. Pepper and Dean wanted root beer and Dean had accidently poured them both in one glass, needless to say, it was delicious.

"So your house or mine this week?" Cas asked. This was another one of their 'traditions' every Friday since they were seven they would sleep over at each other's house, the main thing they did was play video games and watch horror movies, Dean always liked watching horror movies with Cas because he always got so scared and curled up into Dean. Dean loved it.

"Well, I'm still convinced your house is haunted." Dean said and laughed.

"To be honest, I am too."

"But then again, your TV is much bigger." Dean sighed dramatically.

"Yeah well you have one non annoying brother whereas I have two very annoying brothers." They always did this, neither wanted to stay at their own house so they'd argue about what was wrong with it.

"My parents are always making out everywhere!"

"Chuck and his woman are too!"

"I wanna go to your house."

"I don't!"

"But your TV is so big and huge and high definition-y."

"That's not even a word."

"You're not even a word."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Er, the title is just temporary, I really couldn't think of anything else, if you have any suggestions, Lemme know! Oh and this is also on Archive of our own :)**


End file.
